Caruso
by Tachito
Summary: AU detrás de la canción con el mismo nombre. Lovino sabia las consecuencias de sus actos, y aunque tenia la vida pendiendo de un hilo, no desistió en enseñarle a Antonio a cantar. Spamano.


_**N/A:**_ AAAAA, NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAYA TERMINADO ESTO EN UN DIA, MEIN GOTT.

AU de la historia detrás de la canción _Caruso_ , cuando la leí simplemente no pude evitar los feels ;-;

Publico este one-shot como disculpa por el atraso en Geografía :c , he tenido MUCHOS proyectos la semana pasada que no me dejaron terminar el capi, y digamos que la inspiración me daba para todo menos para el fic xD, pero actualizare si o si a más tardar el sábado.

 _ **ADVERTENCIA:**_ Homofobia superada (?, muerte de personaje, BxB love (si no te gusta, por favor, _get out_ ), y la boquita de Lovi.

* * *

Caruso

Llega el verano a una España de 1920, Antonio, un joven español decide tomarse una vacaciones a un lugar distinto de su amado país pues ya lo conocía al revés y al derecho. Antonio pensó pero no se le ocurría nada, contacto a algunos de sus amigos (específicamente los que lo conocían de chiquito) en un pequeño restaurante que daba frente al mar. Este viaje tenía que ser especial pues aunque muchas de sus vacaciones las tomaba en compañía esta vez quería hacerlo por sí mismo, como el adulto independiente que es.

-No lo sé Tony, quizá, ¿Bélgica? Tengo familia en Bruselas, ellos podrían hospedarte –comentó Emma, una belga que vino a trabajar a España hace un par de años.

- _Mon chérie_ , sin ofender –comentó Francis, un francés que vino unos muchos años antes que Emma, pero a diferencia, el vino persiguiendo a un amor imposible (para ser exactos, a un doctorcito cejon), como mucho otros-, pero creo que _Antonie_ necesita unas merecidas vacaciones en Francia, un departamento frente a la _tour_ Eiffel, buena comida y quien sabe –miró coquetamente al español-, dicen que las francesas son las mejores en la cama _honhonhon –_ río.

Antonio solo se limitó a reír por lo bajo, no entendió lo que dijo el francés, el solo iba para conocer no para encamarse con cualquiera. Bueno, quien sabe.

-Kesesese, deja a ese francés necesitado y hazle caso a tu asombroso amigo, Gilbert –se señaló orgullo, Gilbert es un prusiano que vino persiguiendo al igual que Francis a un amor, en este caso a una mujer, específicamente húngara, para la impresión de muchos están comprometidos solo que nadie sabe cuándo el prusiano aceptará sentar cabeza- deberías ir a Prusia, hermosos paisajes, hermosas mujeres.

-¡En Bélgica también hay buenas mujeres!

Y así comenzaron a debatir los tres. Antonio conociendo como conocía a sus amigos sabía que tenían para rato.

Por alguna razón, no se hallaba convencido de todas las opciones que le daban, pues buscaba algo más llamativo, un espacio tranquilo, frente al mar, con hermosas playas y… esperen, al español se le prendió el foco.

-Italia –pensó en voz alta.

-¿Cómo dices? –preguntó el prusiano dejando de debatir con los demás para oír a su asombroso amigo pero no tan asombroso como él.

-Italia –miró a sus amigos sonriendo, como si hubiese encontrado la solución a sus problemas-. Allí es donde iré.

* * *

Antonio había hallado el lugar, se hallaba feliz de ello pero ahora debía buscar la ciudad, el hospedaje y uf un montón de cosas.

Su primera opción era Roma, pero buscaba algo más tranquilo, podría ser Venecia… no, mucha agua, quizá el sur, quizá Nápoles, ¡Eso es!, iría de vacaciones a Nápoles, busco un hotel cómodo, cosa que fue algo difícil de encontrar pero encontró uno, en un pequeño municipio frente al mar, exactamente Sorrento. Y así, luego de algunas semanas partió una soleada tarde en avión. Sus amigos y algunos familiares lo fueron a despedir con pañuelos moqueados y uno que otros lloriqueos.

* * *

Cabe resaltar que aunque Antonio dormía como una piedra pero ahora ni dormir podía. Nadie pero _nadie_ se mete con sus siestas, sus siestas eran sagradas y así debía ser por los siglos de los siglos, amén. Pero al parecer los niñitos y las cotilleras de sus madres no entendían eso, así que Antonio llego todo ojeroso, hambriento y de mal humor al aeropuerto, luego a su hotel que bueno, estaba rodeado de una cierta cantidad de gente porque supuestamente allí se iba a hospedar un famoso tenor de la zona, pero nah, es algo que en este momento no le importaba.

Durante su estadía, el español durmió de largo, un poco más y parece que entró en coma. Ahora que era de mañana, le apetecía un buen desayuno y sobretodo conocer la zona. Se dirigió tranquilamente el elevador, que lo llevaría al primer piso. Ve que alguien toma el elevador y que estaba apuntó de cerrarlo pero Antonio sería lento para algunas cosas pero no lento para el desayuno, oh no señor.

-¡Oye, espera! –exclamó corriendo, estando cerca de su objetivo-. ¡Aún no la cierres!

Como si fuese corredor olímpico llegó a tiempo al elevador, miró al joven que se hallaba a su costado, lo veía raro y obviamente extrañado. Antonio como el buen español que es trata de hacer conversación.

-Que buen día hace hoy, ¿No crees? –le sonrió al pobre chico asustado.

El chico lo miró molesto, y fue en ese momento donde Antonio se dio cuenta que no estaba en España, si no en Italia, los italianos no hablan español y Antonio no hablaba italiano.

Antonio siguió mirando al frente y machucó el botón del primer piso. Debió haber venido a un país que hablase su idioma, ahora estaba en un país que ni el idioma sabía, perfecto.

Y más perfecto fue que el elevador se malogrará justo en el segundo piso.

- _Maledizione_ –masculló el italiano-. _Questa merda è rovinato ora?_

Antonio como buen español hablante que es, trató de entender lo que dijo el italiano, fallando catastróficamente.

* * *

Después de unos minutos el silencio se hizo algo (muy) incómodo, algo que el español odia, entonces trató de hacer tema de conversación, aunque al final termine hablando él solo.

* * *

El español le hablaba al italiano cosas sobre como vino a Italia y toda la odisea que tuvo que pasar para entrar al hotel porque había un montón de gente esperando a un disque tenor famoso. Luego le hablo de su interés por aprender a cantar (pero no opera, solo cantar a puro gusto), le hablo de su guitarra, de sus amigos, de Francis y las putas, y el italiano lo miraba, como que en cualquier momento explotaría, porque si había algo que le faltaba al italiano era paciencia, cosa que se notaba a simple vista.

-Y así fue como le dije a Francis de que dejará de insistirle a Emma que le traté de vender sus calzones porque si no le caería una buena bofe-

-¡YA CALLATE, MALDITA SEA! –gritó el italiano a todo pulmón asustando a Antonio-. ¡YA ME TIENES HASTA LOS COJONES CON FRANCIS ESTO, EMMA ESTO, GILBERT ESTO, SOLO QUIERO PAZ PARA DESCANZAR MI VOZ PORQUE SER TENOR NO ES FÁCIL Y…!

-¡Tú eres el tenor! ¡Y hablas español!

* * *

Y así fue como Antonio conoció en el elevador de un hotel al famoso cantante Lovino Vargas, que venía de hacer negocios con un estadounidense come hamburguesas, y que además hablaba español fluido, Antonio supuso que era porque era tenor y algunos cantan en varios idiomas, pero bueno, luego de una ardua y larga conversación y muchos, muchos ruegos, Antonio le pide que le enseñe a cantar.

-No.

-¿Por qué no?, vamos… Lovi, hazlo, por fa.

-Que no, y que por centésima vez, bastardo, No. Me. Llames. Lovi. –advirtió.

Lovino obviamente se niega unas cuarenta veces más pero el español podría tener muchas cualidades, pero que se rindiera fácil no era una de ellas. Lovino luego acepta darle clases _solo sí_ logra sacarlo del elevador.

Antonio sacó toda la fuerza del machote que era y logró sacarlos a ambos, claro con ayuda de algunas personas que vinieron luego.

* * *

Después de eso, se volvieron comunes las clases de canto para Antonio en la casa de Lovino durante las tardes. Pero antes de eso discutieron el precio, como buen italiano sureño que era, Lovino le dio un precio algo alto. Antonio pidió una rebaja, Lovino no acepto, y al español se le ocurrió una idea, si él lo invitaba a almorzar (o cocinaba en su casa), Lovino le daría las clases gratis, Lovino lo pensó y acepto que con tal de que no parloteara mucho mientras comían y limpiará los trastes si cocinaba en su casa, Antonio aceptó y fue un trató.

* * *

Antonio tiene su primera clase, donde Lovino le enseña lo básico y Antonio pide una demostración, Lovino se niega pero Antonio insiste unas mil veces más y el italiano harto acepta finalmente.

-¿Qué canción quieres que canté, bastardo?

-No lo sé… -pensó-. Hay una que salió en la radio, era tara tara tara tara –trató de imitar la melodía.

-¿Te refieres a _Mattinata_?

-Sí, sí, esa –comentó alegré.

Lovino comienza a cantar, respetando los momentos y las notas, Antonio lo mira fascinado y aplaude poniéndose de pie cuando Lovino terminó la canción, lo alaba diciéndole que canta hermoso y que una de las mejores interpretaciones que ha escuchado, Lovino dice ya saberlo, es obvio, es uno de los mejores tenores de su época. Pero por dentro siente que por más de diez años de carrera fueron las palabras más sinceras que ha escuchado, claro, aparte de la de su abuelo y la de su hermano.

* * *

Luego de una larga clase, Lovino por fin puede descansar pero en la madrugada le duele la garganta, y en la mañana siguiente va al doctor, no cualquier doctor, si no al doctor Kirkland, un doctor inglés de grandes cejas, algo (muy) gruñón pero de confianza. El doctor grita diciéndole que él sabe perfectamente que no debe cantar, porque si no el cáncer avanzara más, Lovi sabe que le queda poco tiempo, por eso a quejas de su hermano vino de Roma a su tierra natal. Piensa en cancelar las clases con Antonio, pero siente que aún no debe hacerlo, quizá darle una oportunidad.

Y así por un algo de un mes, todos los días venia Antonio a aprender a cantar, a veces venía acompañado de su guitarra y tocaban canciones juntos, pero Lovino sufría en las madrugadas o en esos mismo instantes, aguantándose el dolor porque algo dentro de sí le decía que no interrumpiera, porque por más que no lo demostrara, le encantaba pasar tiempo con Antonio. Era como uno de esos mejores amigos cercanos que te haces el primer día de escuela.

En uno de esos días, Antonio le pide a Lovino que cante otra canción, Lovino no se niega pues sabiendo como es el español de pesado terminará al final aceptando, así que le pregunta si tiene una específica y Antonio pide _Nessun Dorma_ , Lovino se prepara para cantar pero de nuevo ataca el dolor, trata de aguantarlo pero esta vez es insoportable, cae al piso rendido, sujetándose la garganta, Antonio preocupado lo lleva al hospital a quejas del italiano, donde Arthur le reclama en privado del porque no se cuida, Lovino no sabe ni que contestar.

-No puedo creer que seas tan inconsciente de tu situación, Lovino. –reprocho el inglés-. En fin, llamé a tu hermano, estará acá en unas horas, al menos el podrá hacerte recapacitar.

-¡¿Cómo?! , ¡N-No era necesario llamar al idiota de mí hermano!

-¡No grites, _bloody hell_!, y sí que lo era, ya sabrás tú en que gastarás tu voz.

-Maldición –susurró molesto-. Le doy clases a un español idiota que quiere aprender a cantar.

-Pues cancela esas clases, _idiot_. Que si sigues así, más rápido morirás.

Luego de las duras palabras que le digo el inglés (y crudas, a veces podía ser muy directo, pero cuando lo era, sabían que la situación era seria), Lovi se sintió peor y lo piensa, de verdad piensa en cancelar esas absurdas clases para aquel español estúpido pero algo dentro de sí insiste en que no.

* * *

Antonio lleva a Lovino a su casa, donde lo cuida a pesar de que este lo haya querido botar mil veces de su casa, pero Antonio le insiste en que no grite que el doctor se lo prohibió.

Tocan apresuradamente la puerta, Antonio abre y se encuentra con un chico muy parecido a Lovino, solo que algo más risueño pero igual de ruidoso.

- _DOVE È MIO FRATELLO? FRATELLO!_ –miró asustado al español- _SI SA DOVE MIO FRATELLO È?_

-Uhm –Antonio se hallaba asustado, no entendía nada lo que gritaba el joven italiano, así que inteligentemente contestó-. No italiano, hablo español.

El joven se detiene y abre sus grandes ojos avellana.

-Vee~, le pregunte si sabía dónde está mi hermano –dijo el joven más calmado, pronunciando en un perfecto español pero con un fuerte acento italiano como su hermano.

-El… él está en la sala.

El joven va corriendo hacía la sala y Antonio lo sigue cerrando la puerta. El joven vio a su hermano tirado en el sofá y corrió a él. Lovino reniega de lo pesado que es, y le pregunta a que ha venido y él dice que tomo un tomo un tren desde Roma para ver a su _fratello_ , que Arthur le dijo que estaba mal, y así comienzan a hablar cosas de hermanos.

Antonio que se siente salido de lugar, va por agua porque hacía mucho calor. Viendo que el español se había ido a la cocina, Feliciano le pregunta a Lovino como sigue con su garganta y él dice que por allí, que va mejorando. Feliciano se alegra y le sonríe a su hermano, aunque algo dentro de sí le dice que le está mintiendo. Antonio viene con las bebidas. Lovino aprovecha en ese momento a presentarle a Feliciano, y le explica que Antonio es un estudiante pesado que conoció en un hotel, Feliciano se ríe y es donde ve que al parecer se llevan muy bien, algo le dice a Lovino que tendrá que acostumbrarse nuevamente al ruido. Mientras cenan pasta que Feliciano hizo en menos de media hora, Lovino le pregunta.

-Oye, idiota –su hermano volteó a mirarlo-, ¿Dónde vas a hospedarte? Porque por las maletas que traes parece que llevas piedras.

-Vee~, aquí contigo, donde más, _fratello_ –le sonrió.

-¡¿Qué?! , ¡Eres un maldito aprovechado!

-¡Lovi, no grites tu garganta!

-¡No me llames Lovi, idiota!

-¡ _Fratello_ , no grites!

-¡Tu no me grites, bastardo!

-¡Lovi, ya deja de gritar!

-¡Cállate, idiota!

Luego de una cena de puros gritos, algo que era casi usual, Lovino se queda profundamente dormido en su cuarto, pues la fatiga ocasionada por el cáncer hacia que este más cansado de lo normal, además la garganta lo estaba matando (literalmente) y había hecho mucho hoy.

Antonio aprovecha en hacerle preguntas a Feliciano, ya que como se sabe, el español no puede andar en silencio con una persona que no conoce del todo.

-Oye Feli, una pregunta.

-Vee~, dime Antonio. –contestó lavando los trates.

-¿Cómo es que tú y Lovi saben hablar español? –Feliciano lo miro curioso-, dijo, creí que Lovi sabía porque era tenor, pero según lo que me dijiste, eres pintor –el italiano afirmó-. Entonces, ¿Tienen parientes españoles y les han enseñado o cómo?

Feliciano secó sus manos en el mandil que llevaba puesto y contestó.

-Sí y no –el español lo miro confundido-. Tuvimos una pariente española, vee~, nuestra _nonna,_ pero no nos enseñó español porque falleció unos meses antes de que naciera y mi _fratello_ era muy pequeño para aún hablar. –Feliciano se tomó su tiempo en contestar- El que nos enseño fue nuestro _nonno,_ en sus años mozos… -pensó- bueno, hasta las últimas siguió igual de mozo –río-, el aprendió español para impresionar para impresionar a la _nonna_ –río- cosa que consiguió pues sus 20 años de casados lo comprueban, vee~ –le sonrió a Antonio.

-Oh Dios, que hermoso, Feli –le gustó la historia, quizá podría contársela a Francis para que la publique, pues el escribe demasiadas novelas de este género- Bien por tu abuelo.

Antonio comenzó a comentar más cosas, como de diferentes son ambos hermanos, cada diferencia, como que Lovi es algo gruñón pero Feli más alegre, de como uno es positivo y otro negativo, entre otras cosas. Pero luego comenzó a mencionar las buenas cosas de Lovino.

-A veces es algo gruñón pero cuéntale un buen chiste y, cielos, tiene una de las risas más bonitas que hayas escuchado –Feliciano lo miraba atentamente-, o cuando canta, porque cuando canta parece que los ángeles cantaran junto a él y hace latir tu corazón mil por hora, o ¿Has visto cómo ve los atardeceres?, parece que a cada uno lo ve como si fuera a ser el último.

Y allí es donde Feliciano va al ataque.

-Vee~, Antonio, ¿No estas interesado en aprender italiano?

* * *

Antonio salió contento después de dejar su carta en el correo, dejo una carta contándole a sus amigos, todo lo que llevaba haciendo en Italia durante sus vacaciones, y que le dijesen a su madre que alargaría sus vacaciones un mes más. Comentó que conoció a Lovino Vargas, un famoso tenor italiano, que aún no se lo creía, que él le enseñaba a cantar a cambio que Antonio le pagase el almuerzo , y eso que eso solo pasaba en las tardes, pero antes salía a pasear con él a hacer turismo y en las noches cuando dejaban dormido a Lovino (pues dormía como un oso), su hermano, un pintor llamado Feliciano, le enseñaba italiano, ¡Y ya sabía decir frases!, pues que era muy fácil, era parecido al español, en fin, que los extrañaba mucho y desearía que estuvieran aquí, para enseñarle a los hermanos Vargas, que son una dulzura.

* * *

Feliciano invito a Antonio temprano por el mediodía, pues había hecho pasta, y no midió bien e hizo más de la cuenta, regalaba algunas porciones a los vecinos y le pregunto si quería, el español no tuvo problema. Antonio pregunto por Lovino, a lo que Feliciano le digo que estaba en el medico, Antonio suspiro.

-¿Otra vez la garganta? –pregunto, sabiendo ya la respuesta.

Feliciano solo se limitó a asentir.

* * *

Arthur volvió a renegar, diciéndole a Lovino que era un idiota, el italiano estaba cabizbajo y el inglés volvió a repetirle si hacía esto es porque se quería morir o porque de verdad, había algo en ese español. Arthur se acercó al italiano y le pidió que le mirara, él se negó y Arthur insistió otra vez, forzándolo a mirarlo.

-¿A ti te gusta, no es así?- Arthur arqueo una ceja, mirándolo serio.

Lovino se puso rojo y negó, susurró un no, quería gritarlo pero no podía

-Te gusta… -Arthur lo miró pálido.

-¡No! -Lovino le volvió a repetir, gritando.

-Lovino, tu sabes perfectamente que no debes enamorarte… menos de un hombre –lo miró asqueado- pero bueno, para gustos y colores.

-¡Cállate!, ¡A mí no me gusta ese bastardo infeliz! A… a los que les gustan los hombres son unos maricas, yo soy un hombre –lo miró desafiante-. Así que te prohíbo, bastardo cejon. Que te expreses así de mí otra vez, maldita sea.

Luego de decir esas palabras, Lovino sintió que algo se le quebró dentro, quizá la dignidad, la moral, quizá el mentirse a sí mismo sobre algo que sabía, ya hace ya casi dos meses, luego que en ese hotel, vio a un torpe español de ojos verdes, tan verdes como el mar y cayó profundamente enamorado, como en esos libros románticos que solía leer prestados de Feliciano o esas historias melosas que le contaba su abuelo de cómo conoció a su abuela, entre otras cosas.

Arthur levantó una ceja, suspiró profundamente.

-Te conozco hace más de 10 años, Lovino -lo miro- y se perfectamente cómo eres cuando te enamoras… aunque veo que este es un caso especial –Lovino desvió su mirada, sonrojado, sintiendo en que cualquier momento podría derretirse-. Sabes bien que te queda poco tiempo, así que si planeas pasar el resto de tus días junto a ese español idiota, hazlo –Lovino lo miró, sorprendiéndose involuntariamente-. No lo apruebo, pero igual respeto tu decisión. Así que no piedras más tiempo del que te queda, ve, fuera, fuera –Arthur empujaba al italiano a la puerta.

-¡Espera!, ¡¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo, idiota?!

-Botándote de mi oficina, ¿Acaso no es obvio? –lo hecho afuera-. Ahora ve por ese idiota y hazlo tuyo, o lo que sea. –le cerró la puerta en sus narices.

* * *

Lovino pensó regresando a casa sobre lo que le digo Arthur, la verdad podría admitir que tenía cierto apego por el español pero de eso a algo más… quizá.

Solo quizá.

Pueda ser que esto sea más que una buena amistad, pues, las ganas de abrazar a Antonio cuando lo veía, las mariposas que se le formaban en el estómago dándole ganas de vomitar, los sonrojos repentinos que él le ocasionaba con solo sonreírle o hablarle, sobre todo cuando tocaba la guitarra, cuando cantaba lo que él le había enseñado, entre otras de las muchas cosas que Antonio hacia explotar en Lovino. Y entonces Lovino se dio cuenta de lo obvio, de lo obvio que Arthur, Feliciano y algunos pobladores se habían dado cuenta.

Lovino estaba enamorado.

De un hombre.

En 1920.

Oh Dios.

* * *

Lovino volvió a casa todo abrumado, los pensamientos sobre Antonio no dejaban su cabeza, todo era Antonio, Antonio, Antonio, Antonio.

-¡Lovi! –el español corrió a él, abrazándolo y levantándolo un poco, cosa que algunos pobladores miraban desaprobatoriamente-. Feli hizo pasta hoy, y sobro mucha, ¡Le tuvimos que regalar a los vecinos por que hizo más de la cuenta!

Antonio le hablaba de lo mucho que había hecho hoy, que estaba ansioso por empezar las clases de canto, que había practicado mucho, pero que si a él le dolía mucho la garganta podría postergarse. Lovino solo lo miraba sin expresar nada, en verdad. Ni le estaba escuchando. Solo lo miraba hablar y hablar, ver su hermosa sonrisa, la risa que provocaba que sus ojos esmeraldas brillaran más de lo que hacían y el ver como el viento despeinara sus cabellos, entones estaba confirmado. Lovino estaba enamorado, y no había cura para eso, al igual que su cáncer.

-Y así fue como repartimos pasta hasta dos esquinas más allá –rió-. Lovi, ¿Me estás escuchando? ¿Te sientes bien?

Lovino volvió al mundo real al escuchar la voz del español atravesando sus pensamientos que eran, oh sí, del español.

-¿Ah?, si, si, te escucho –se sobó la sien-. Solo que me duele mucho la cabeza.

-Oh, pues, ¡Tengo una fórmula secreta para que eso se te pasé!

-¿Fórmula qué?

-¡Fusososososo!

Lovino miro expectante a Antonio, que volvía a hacer sus "fusososo" varias veces más. Lovino no soportó la risa al ver al español moviendo los brazos como un globito de feria.

-¿Qué carajos, bastardo? –río limpiándose una lagrima de la risa-. ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?

-¡Te dije que funcionaría!

-Vee~, ¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿Por qué tanta risa? –vino un Feli curioso.

-Nada, solo que le hice un hechizo mágico a Lovi para que se le pasé el dolor de cabeza.

-Vee~, ¿Fratello, te duele la cabeza?

Lovino le asintió de mala gana a su hermano.

-Pues sería mejor que comas y te eches una siesta –comentó Antonio.

-Sí, creó que sería lo mejor, ¡Ahora traigo tu plato, _fratello_!

* * *

Luego de comer, Lovino podía pensar en todo menos en su siesta, y en todo me refiero a Antonio.

Pensó en desde que lo conoció en aquel elevador hasta hoy en la tarde con su estúpido hechizo del fusososo. Debía haber algo, algo en donde el haya caído como un idiota a sus encantos.

No se le ocurrió nada pero se halló inspirado.

Corrió a su escritorio, saco hoja y papel y comenzó a escribir.

Todo lo que sabía de él, desde esa sonrisa de idiota hasta sus ojos esmeraldas.

Todo lo que le encantaba de él.

Todo de Antonio.

* * *

Eran como las cuatro de la tarde, y hacía un calor que un poco más y te derrites.

Antonio venía como siempre a sus clases de canto, después de un buen almuerzo, a veces invitado por él, a veces invitado por Feliciano, y algunas veces por Lovino.

Hoy era un día especial, no tanto como ayer pero menos especial que mañana. Era la última semana en Italia para Antonio, solo le quedaban cinco días pues tenía que volver a España ya que el negocio de su madre se haya poco a poco en la ruina y uno de sus amigos, Gilbert, por fin se casaría con su marimacho después de cinco años de relación y el miedo del prusiano a casarse, pero por fin lo tenían bien amarrado.

Antonio tocó alegremente la puerta del italiano como todos los días, ignoraba aquellas miradas de repudio que le daban ciertos pobladores que pasaban por allí, siempre con el chisme de que Antonio era amante del italiano, otros de que ambos venían de la Mafia, entre otras estupideces. Pero para sorpresa de este el que atendió la puerta fue el mismo Lovino y no Feliciano. Esto le recordó a sus primeros días como aprendiz, claro ahora si sabía cantar decentemente sin hacer llorar a los niños como música de fondo.

-¡Buenos tardes, Lovi! ¿Listo para otra clase? –exclamó siempre contento la ternurita de español.

Pues Lovino no andaba del todo contento, su garganta empeoraba cada vez más, a la vez de las náuseas y los vómitos, la hinchazón en algunas partes de su cuerpo, a veces se aguantaba el dolor frente a Antonio solo para tener unos minutos más a su lado, con esa estúpida sonrisa que tanto le gustaba.

El solo asintió dejando entrar al español a su casa. No tenía muchas ganas de hablar hoy, no porque estuviera deprimido (la verdad lo estaba, cuando pensaba en el poco tiempo que le quedaba, pero se forzaba en salir adelante) si no porque la garganta lo jodía cada vez que hablaba, incluso algunas veces para comer y eso sin contar los mareos y nauseas.

Y Lovino, sin comida no es nadie.

* * *

Como todas las clases, comenzaban repitiendo las lecciones de la clase anterior, y repasando lo que aprenderían hoy. Luego de repaso y repaso, Lovino le pidió (exigió) a Antonio que le dé un ejemplo de lo que habían aprendido, Antonio comenzó a cantar, y a Lovino le dio un vuelco el corazón. Antonio había mejorado muchísimo a comparación de cómo había empezado, el italiano lo miro perplejo sin decir nada, sin siquiera poder parpadear. Solo escuchando y viendo como el español le dedicaba pasión a lo que hacía, a diferencia de él, Antonio no quería ser tenor, el solo quería aprender a cantar y ya.

Lovino reconoció la canción que cantaba Antonio, era _Mattinata_ , la canción que Lovino cantó para él, en su primera clase.

Antonio terminó de cantar, tomo bocanadas de aire al terminar pues aún no sabía aguantar bien la respiración, luego miró a Lovino, sonriéndole. Cosa que hizo que nuestro querido italiano se sonrojase más.

-¿Qué te pareció, Lovi? –pregunto un exhausto español-. ¿Lo hago bien o me falta practicar más?

-Cantas…-el italiano se tomó su tiempo-. Horrendo.

-¿QUÉ?

-Sí, te falta el aire al terminar y desafinas en algunas partes, ¿No oyes tus gallazos?

-¡P-PERO SI HE CANTADO BIEN! ¡Me esforcé toda la tarde tratando de que…!

Antonio fue interrumpido por Lovino, que se descojonaba de risa al ver la cara del español.

-¡De que te ríes, Lovi! ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

-¡De tu cara es de la que me río, idiota! si tan solo la hubieses visto –río más fuerte.

-¿Así?, pues tu canta un canción –le reto, pero nada serio-, pero que sea lo más perfecta posible, yo seré el juez.

-Bastardo tramposo, si tú eres el juez es obvio que no será perfecta para ti.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, Lovi –miro con sus profundamente al italiano-. Todo lo que venga de ti me parecerá simplemente perfecto. –sonrió.

Lovino se sonrojó por aquellas palabras, porque al igual que paso en su primera clase, sintió que esas palabras fueron una de las más sinceras que ha escuchado en su vida. Maldecía al idiota español y su sinceridad con las palabras.

-Idiota –desvió su mirada, tratando de desvanecer su sonrojo-. Ya, que canción quieres que cante.

-Una canción que hayas compuesto. Feli me digo que solías componer canciones… ¡Oh, mejor! –saltó de alegría-, cántame una dedicada a alguna persona, no importa que no la conozca, trataré de adivinar.

Lovino la pensó un poco, podría cantar la canción que compuso inspirada en Antonio, después de todo, Antonio no sabía italiano.

Se sentó sobre el piano pensando que acompañaría muy bien la canción, pero al ver que sonaba muy cerrado, le dijo a Antonio que le ayude a subir el piano a la terraza.

-¿Qué?, acabo de comer Lovi, y aún no digiero mi comida.

-¡Cállate y ayúdame, bastardo perezoso!

Con ayuda de Antonio, lograron subir el piano, cosa que demoraron por lo menos media hora pues la casa tenía unos tres pisos y estrechas escaleras, además de que Lovino se cansaba mucho y cuando tenía energía Antonio se cansaba a lo que él italiano le gritaba unos minutos para poder seguir el camino.

-¡POR FIN!

-Ugh, recuérdame no volver a subir esta mierda, jamás.

Antonio río mientras el italiano se hallaba agachado tratando de normalizar su respiración.

-Oye, Lovi –llamo el español al italiano- ¿Acaso no es el atardecer más bonito que hayas visto en tu vida?

Lovino alzó su vista, encontrándose con un atardecer bellísimo, el gran sol se hallaba poco cubierto con algunas nubes, lo que le daba a la vista de Nápoles una luz dorada con un cielo rosado con toques de naranja y violeta, dándole al mar unos toques de verde.

Lovino pensó que es una de las cosas que más extrañaría de estar vivo.

-Y-Ya, bastardo terminemos de una vez con esto –se dirigió al piano.

-¡Bueno! –se sentó en un banquito se encontraba por allí-. Recuerda Lovi, que salga de tu corazón.

Lovino miró las teclas del piano sin saber cómo comenzar, luego miró al español, que le sonreía con su sonrisa contagiosa y esos ojos que le decía que continuase.

Y entonces se dejó llevar, comenzó lentamente, desde el momento que lo conoció hasta cada momento que paso junto a él, pero luego se volvió más apasionado, gritando desesperado sus deseos de momentos futuros, una vida juntos, una vacaciones juntos, cada momento, un amor imposible y tan corto a la vez. Sus sonrojos cada vez que lo veía, las risas secretas que tanto había escondido por vergüenza, todo lo que su boca había callado.

Y no pudo continuar, no pudo decir lo más importante. No se atrevía.

Al dejar de cantar, Lovino parpadeó sus pestañas húmedas, sin darse cuenta estaba llorando, sentía su garganta arder y cada vez que tomaba aire sentía que le metían espadas por dentro, quería llorar de dolor, de impotencia porque simplemente no podría hacer nada, solo dejar que fluya y continúe y continúe hasta que acabe con él.

Volteó a mirar a Antonio, que lo miraba perplejo, sus ojos rojos a la vez de su nariz comprobaba que había llorado. El español se acercó de poco a poco a Lovino, poniéndose en cuclillas frente a él que estaba sentado en un banco, con una mano limpió algunas de sus lágrimas.

-¿Te referías a mí, verdad? –miraba esperanzado a Lovino, sus manos que siempre estaban calientes al tacto ahora estaban frías y temblando.

Lovino dudo unos segundos en que decir, solo miraba a Antonio con ojitos de cachorrito asustado, pero luego afirmó. Antonio le sonrió.

-¿De verdad te referías a mí? –preguntó comenzando a reírse, a lo que Lovino asintió más rápido, comenzando a sonreír también.- Lo sabía… Feli me enseño algo de italiano y pude entender lo que me querías decir, Lovi. –acarició su mejilla.

Antonio abrazó fuertemente a Lovino, sintiendo que este comenzaba a llorar.

-No, Lovi –Antonio deshizo el abrazó para mirarlo, pero su rostro era cubierto por sus delgadas y pálidas manos tratando de limpiar sus lágrimas y ocultar su sonrojo-. No llores, por favor.

-A-Anto…nio –por fin saco sus manos de su cara, mostrando su rostro todo rojo cabizbajo, lleno de llanto e hipidos. Antonio iba a compararlo con un tomate pero sabía que no era el momento-, l-lo si-iento tanto –sobrevino el llanto- n-no voy a poder…

-Shh –lo interrumpió, limpio algunas de sus lágrimas, moviendo algunos cabellos que habían quedado pegados a sus mejillas y levantando su cabeza para que lo miré-, no te preocupes. Por favor, cántame más. –pidió.

Lovino miro a esos ojos verdes como el mar, no importaba que la garganta le doliera, le importaba un carajo ahora. Aclaro su voz y retomo su cantó.

 _Te voglio bene assaie_

 _ma tanto tanto bene sai_

 _è una catena ormai_

 _che scioglie il sangue dint'e vene sai._

Miraba su cara del español mientras seguía cantando, en especial sus ojos, sus ojos que brillaban junto al sol, veía como se asomaba unas lágrimas por esos bellos ojos esmeralda, que sentía que se ahogaría. Y por un momento sintió felicidad, una felicidad que había sido borrada con la enfermedad, pero ahora no le importaba. Le importaba muy poco por no decir nada, con tal de seguir viendo a Antonio, que seguía expectante viéndolo cantar, y siguió con su coro.

 _Te voglio bene assaie_

 _ma tanto tanto bene sai_

 _è una catena ormai_

 _che scioglie il sangue dint'e vene sai._

Termino de cantar y ambos se miraron por unos segundos, acercando sus caras poco a poco, sellando con un profundo e inocente beso, porque era el primer beso de ambos, para Lovino con una persona y para Antonio con un hombre, todo era nuevo.

-VEE, FRATELLO HAY MUCHA GENTE AFUE-

Feliciano sorprendió a la pareja, separándolos de inmediato.

-Oh, disculpen… uhm, yo… -y se fue por donde vino, todo sonrojado, bueno no tanto como nuestros protagonistas, más por nuestro querido italiano, que al parecer, el sonrojo en sus mejillas vendría a ser algo permanente en él.

Cambiando de tema y tratando de que el ambiente no sea tan incómodo, Antonio trató de completar lo que iba a decir Feliciano.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo tu hermano? –pregunto dirigiéndose al balcón. Lovino lo miró confundido pero fue detrás de él terminando de limpiar las lágrimas que quedaban.

Al mirar debajo del balcón se podía ver un grupo de gente reunida aclamando por el tenor, algunos venían con rosas y un grupo de fans gritaban con solo mirarlo. En el puerto se podía ver un grupo de barcos que habían regresado a la orilla para seguir escuchando al tenor cantar.

Antonio tomó de la mano a Lovi y le preguntó.

-¿Quieres bajar?, tu publico te aclama.

Lovino asintió y ambos bajaron sujetados de las manos hacía la entrada donde se encontraba Feliciano, tratando de que los grupos de gente no entraran.

-¡Allí esta! –gritaban.

Lovino apretó y soltó rápidamente la mano de Antonio, sabiendo que los miraban.

-¡Abran paso a la estrella!

Feliciano abrió un poquito de espacio para que Lovino pudiese pasar, Antonio lo siguió detrás pero se quedaron cerca de la entrada.

La gente miraba y pedía autógrafos al ex tenor de Nápoles, estuvo bien en un inicio pero luego le preguntaban cosas como porque dejo los escenarios si canta muy bonito, a quien iba dirigida la canción, que significado contenía, cuando volverá a tocar, entre muchas más que hacían que se sofocara. Lo peor es que en pregunta y en pregunta lo llevaban al ojo del huracán.

Tantos nervios y la felicidad misma hacia que Lovino necesitara de más oxígeno, además de lo hinchada que esta su garganta por ese cáncer. Necesitaba salir de allí, necesitaba espacio.

Antonio notó la actitud de su aún no novio, o lo que fuese.

-¿Lovi, estás bien? –le susurró al oído para que lo escuchase.

-No, no –negó rápidamente-, necesito salir de aquí.

Antonio agarró la mano Lovino, dispuesto a sacarlo de allí. Llamaba a Feliciano desde la puerta, para que les ayude.

Y lo último que recuerda Lovino fue caer al piso, sintiendo que no podía más. Necesitaba respirar y se estaba sofocando. Pero todo se volvió negro y lo último que escucho era que lo llamaban.

* * *

Lovino despertó en un cuarto de hospital, sentía un peso sobre su abdomen, miró que era Antonio y a su izquierda estaba Feliciano sosteniéndole la mano fuertemente con un crucifijo a pesar de estar dormido.

-Estaban esperando a que despertaras –levantó la mirada, encontrándose con Arthur-. Lovino… -susurró- ya no hay nada que pueda hacer por ti, por cómo va tu garganta… no te queda ni una semana –lo miró, con una de las miradas más tristes que le hayan dedicado.

Lovino sintió un vacío en el pecho, quería llorar pero no podía, la garganta estaba tan hinchada que dolía hasta arder, sus huesos se sentían débiles, se mareaba a cada rato, se sentía cansado y no quería morir, aún no.

Comenzó a sollozar porque la impotencia era tanta, que lo quería hacer llorar de rabia. ¿Por qué a él? ¿Qué hizo tan mal para merecer esto?, o es que en una vida pasada fue tan hijo de puta con el mundo y el destino que ahora se vengaban de él.

Antonio se despertó al escuchar los pequeños sollozos que venían del italiano, seguido por Feliciano.

-¿Lovi, que pasa? –preguntó el español preocupado.

-Doctor, ¿Qué le pasa a mi _fratello_? –preguntó también el italiano, tratando de calmar a su hermano.

-Necesito hablar con ustedes en privado, por favor acompáñenme afuera. –pidió el inglés, saliendo de la habitación.

Feliciano miró a su hermano, luego a Antonio y dejo el crucifijo en mano de Lovino, se levantó haciéndole una seña para que le acompañe y dejen solo a Lovino por el momento. Antonio le susurró a la oreja a Lovino que todo estaba bien y que pronto volvería, le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió cerrando la puerta.

Lovino pensó en su vida, en lo bonita y miserable que fue, los momentos compartidos en familia, pensó en su _nonno_ , pensó en sus padres antes de que murieran en un accidente, pensó en su hermano, cuando conoció a Arthur en una de sus giras. Pensó en lo exitoso que fue, como esta enfermedad lo mandó al carajo, y pensó sobretodo en Antonio.

Fue como el arcoíris en la tormenta.

Se puso a llorar más, le daba rabia el pensar que no podría celebrar navidad otra vez, ni año nuevo, ni siquiera su cumpleaños.

El llanto sobrevino, limpiaba las lágrimas de rabia con sus débiles manos, ya ni podía respirar, tenía que calmarse pero no podía, simplemente no podía.

Trataba de llamar su hermano, a Antonio, a Arthur, a quien sea para que lo ayuden pero no podía emitir ni una palabra, apretaba fuertemente el crucifijo.

Su vista se volvía cada vez más borrosa, hasta ponerse todo en negro, y solo tuvo energía para pronunciar una palabra.

-Antonio…

Y solo fue en ese momento cuando sintió paz, ya no le dolía nada, no más dolor, no más sufrimiento.

Una suave luz blanca lo fue envolviendo.

Y en ese momento se dio cuenta que dejo de existir.

* * *

-¡Lovi! –vino un alegre español abrazando a su novio desde atrás.

-¿QUE DEMONIOS? –se asustó el italiano- ¡Suéltame bastardo!

-No hasta que adivines quien soy.

-Eres el pesado español que me cela bien me ve con otra persona.

-¡Yo no te celo!… bueno, no tanto. –comentó el español aflojando el agarré.

El italiano aprovecho en soltarse y meterle un cabezazo en el estomagó al español.

-¡Auch!, ¿Y eso por qué? –sobándose la pancita.

-¡Porque eres un idiota!, no ves que estoy a minutos de mi presentación.

-Por eso vine, mi amor. ¡A desearte suerte! –abraza al italiano.

-¡Suéltame, maldición! –escucho que lo llamaban al siguiente al estrado- ¡Ya me llamaron, déjame!

Antonio soltó a Lovino, quien se veía nervioso y dudoso de entrar, entonces Antonio decidió darle un _empujoncito_ , metiéndole una palmada en el culo y huyendo por su vida.

Lovino fue empujado al estrado, donde veía que había un montón de gente, como el reflector ya lo estaba alumbrando y la transmisión era en vivo, decidió ponerse en frente y esperar que suene la pista.

Estaba en un concurso de televisión, tratando de ganar para poder hacerse conocido como tenor.

Había venido con su "Tomato Gang" nombré del grupo conformado por sus mejores amigos (una rubia amante de los waffles, su hermano tacaño, un cubano amante de la salsa y el tomatero de su novio) aunque tenía uno que otro amigo cercano fuera de ese grupo. Entre otra gente (como su hermano y su abuelo) que lo veían desde televisión.

Escuchó que la pista comenzaba, tomo respiración y canto. No cualquier canción, Antonio fue quien le dio la idea, dándole una, que dice que a su bisabuelo le encantaba escucharla.

Y aunque no lo pudiese ver, podía ver su cara, esa cara fascinada, con sus ojos verdes brillando con esa sonrisa idiota. Sobre todo porque venía aquella parte que tanto le gustaba a él.

 _Te voglio bene assaie_

 _ma tanto tanto bene sai_

 _è una catena ormai_

 _che scioglie il sangue dint'e vene sai._

Y Antonio sabía que ambos amaban esa parte.

Por qué es como un sentimiento lejano pero tan familiar a la vez.

Es como si en una vida pasada se la hubiesen dedicado, quizá la habrían escuchado de por uno u otro lugar o de por una u otra persona.

En fin, quien sabe. El destino quizá.

* * *

Para los curiosos, el concurso donde Lovi asiste es sí, The Voice xD

¡Espero que les haya gustado!, ¿Reviews? :^)


End file.
